


Дракон на цепи

by Neachka



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рука дяди до боли сжимает её ладонь, но Рейенира даже не морщится. Они оба знают это. Дракон вот-вот сорвётся с цепи и улетит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дракон на цепи

Муж — ничтожество. Пустая, вялая красота, воплощённая слабость. Это Рейенира понимает с первого взгляда и собирает в кулак всю волю, чтобы благожелательно улыбнуться Лейнору Велариону, когда тот наклоняется скрепить их союз поцелуем. И в кого он такой слабак? Его отец, Морской Змей, известен своей хваткой и умом, а в жилах матери, неукротимой Рейенис, кипит настоящая драконья кровь. Почему же они не передали единственному сыну ни одно из своих достоинств? Какой из него консорт, отец будущих королей? Лейнор не дракон и не дикий змей из морских пучин. Он — жалкая рыба из тех, бледных и слепых, что живут на морском дне, годами не видя света.

И брак этот не брак вовсе, а плен. Рейенира мнит себя драконом, посаженным на цепь в самом тёмном и дальнем стойле Драконьего Логова. Драконом, который уже никогда не увидит бездонного неба.

Рейенира на одно короткое мгновение опускает ресницы, вспоминая гордую стать сира Кристона, силу и страсть Харвина Стронга. И улыбку дяди Дейемона, от которой бросает в жар и возбуждённый трепет.

Когда же она вновь открывает глаза, то видит перед собой сестру супруга. Они с Лейнором похожи, практически как близнецы, но если он — всего лишь статуя, красивая и холодная, то Лейна совершенно иная. Рейнира смотрит на девушку, и ей кажется, что она видит, как вспыхивают сиреневые лейнины глаза и как под белой кожей бежит ярко-алая кровь. «Почему? — хочется спросить Рейнире. — Почему всё не наоборот? Почему не Лейнор родился девицей, жеманной и глупой?»

Почему она сама рождена не сыном и наследником, а всего лишь принцессой, разменной монетой в тех играх, что ведутся подле престола?

— Ваше высочество… — Лейна кланяется ей, но не как своей будущей королеве, а как равной, и Рейениру это восхищает. Возможно, на Драконьем Камне ей будет не так уж скучно. — Желаю вам счастья в браке с моим братом.

Она бросает взгляд на Лейнора, смеющегося над чем-то вместе со своим фаворитом Джоффри Лонмаутом, и Рейенира видит в этом взгляде брезгливость напополам с равнодушием. То же самое, что испытывает по отношению к Лейнору она сама.

Нет, скучно ей определённо не будет, Дрифтмарк ведь совсем рядом. Так близко, что дракон с лёгкостью покроет это расстояние.

Особенно такой, как молодая стремительная Сиракс. Или великая Вхагар.

Рейенире действительно нужна подруга, кто-то равный и сильный, не такой, как глупые, уродливые девицы Стронг. Ей нужен дракон, тот, кто разделит с ней темноту, одиночество и яростное стремление ввысь, к свободе. С Лейной же одинаково хорошо как вышивать в высокой башне замка, так и, смеясь, лететь наперегонки над самой гладью моря. И целоваться тоже — губы Лейны не мягкие, как у её брата, они сухие и потрескавшиеся, чуть солёные от попавших на них брызг морской воды. От этих поцелуев захватывает дух ничуть не меньше, чем когда Сиракс взмывает в воздух, к самым облакам, а потом вновь ныряет вниз, точно отважный пловец с прибрежных скал.

— Твоему супругу повезёт с такой женой, — как-то раз, всё ещё пытаясь отдышаться от последнего поцелуя, говорит Рейенира. Они лежат рядом на нагретом летним солнцем утёсе и смотрят в кажущееся бездонным небо. «Ты была рождена стать королевой, как и твоя мать, но вместо вас обоих на трон сяду я», — думает Рейенира. Лейна молча поворачивает голову, и непослушная серебристая прядь падает ей на лицо. Она улыбается.

— Я предпочитаю любому мужчине полёты на драконе, — шепчет Лейна весело. «И тебя», — добавляют её глаза.

Рейенира только усмехается в ответ. Она чувствует себя жадной, потому что не хочет отказываться ни от чего — ни от любви, ни от власти.

Конечно, жалкий мальчишка из Браавоса не подходит Лейне в мужья точно так же, как Лейнор не подходит самой Рейенире. Хорошо, что лорд Корлис тоже понимает это и откладывает свадьбу. Вот если бы король-отец был таким…

Ничего, думает Рейенира, поглаживая растущий живот, она ещё произведёт на свет сына с серебристыми волосами и фиолетовыми глазами, в чьих жилах будет течь чистейшая кровь Таргариенов. И она знает, кто станет отцом её следующему ребёнку.

Дядя Дейемон— лучший из мужчин. Отважный, обаятельный, сильный, он бы мог стать консортом. Или даже королём. Почему отец не выдал её за Дейемона? Почему предпочёл жалкого Лейнора?

Когда дядя навещает её на Драконьем Камне, эти вопросы отступают на второй план. Его поцелуи по-прежнему воспламеняют, как тогда, когда Дейемон учил глупую девочку Рейениру услаждению мужчин, и с ним всё так же хорошо, как ни с кем другим. Даже лучше, чем с Лейной.

Но однажды, по пути в свои покои, Рейенира слышит из приоткрытых дверей одной из комнат голос дяди и тихий, почти испуганный стон своего никчёмного супруга.

Рейенира ничего не имеет против забав мужчин с другими мужчинами. Это единственный способ для Лейнора воспламенить в ней страсть — дать понаблюдать за его любовной игрой с Кварлом Корри, правда, даже так мужское естество Лейнора не может удовлетворить Рейениру. Но те двое лишь ласкаются, как жалкие влюблённые дети, а от того, что сейчас открывается взору Рейениры, у неё перехватывает дыхание, а вожделение отзывается жаркими толчками внизу живота.

Дейемон вжимает Лейнора в постель так, словно тот продажная девка из борделя. Серебристо-золотистые локоны намотаны на руку дяди, подбородок мужа испачкан в слюне, а его глаза затуманены почти животным удовольствием. Рейенира скользит жадным взглядом по сильным мышцам на груди и животе Дейемона, по изгибу спины и непристойно поднятым ягодицам Лейнора, на молочно-белой коже которых алеют отпечатки ладоней. Ей кажется, она ещё никогда не видела зрелища прекрасней. Хочется сделать шаг вперёд, распахнуть дверь и захлопнуть её за своей спиной, присоединившись к любовникам на ложе. Но вместо этого Рейенира отступает и, стараясь не стучать каблуками по каменному полу, спешит в комнату своего защитника. Сир Харвин и его грубоватая страсть давно уже прискучили ей, но сегодня… сегодня Рейенире это просто необходимо.

— Мы должны попытаться зачать сына, — опустив глаза, бормочет Лейнор следующей ночью, когда приходит в её спальню и неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. — Мы должны…

Рейенире очень хочется прогнать его прочь, но вместо этого она сухо кивает и стягивает через голову ночную рубашку. Муж действительно старается возбудить её: покрывает слюнявыми поцелуями грудь, ведет языком дорожку по ставшему мягким животу, неловко касается пальцами между ног. Его глаза крепко зажмурены, и Рейенире на мгновение даже становится интересно, кого же Лейнор представляет — мёртвого Рыцаря Поцелуев, Кварла Корри или же принца Дейемона. Ох — даже одно воспоминание о дяде заставляет её ощутить влагу на нижних губах. Лейнор принимает это как успех своих стараний, но как только он, отвратительно пыхтя, забирается на неё, Рейенира сразу понимает, что мужское естество супруга столь же мягко, как рыбы, на которых тот так похож.

И в тот же момент она слышит знакомый голос.

— О, кажется, я помешал вам, дорогая племянница…

— О нет, — Рейенире кажется, что она вновь превратилась в неловкую, невинную девочку, которая умела лишь звонко смеяться и стремительно краснеть. Впиваясь ногтями одной руки в спину мужа, она протягивает вторую к дяде и просит, нет, почти приказывает, как истинная королева. — Ты присоединишься к нам. Мой супруг совсем не желает меня.

Она мстительно отмечает взглядом лихорадочные пятна на щеках Лейнора перед тем, как Дейемон наматывает его волосы на руку и притягивает лицом к своим бёдрам. Губы дяди буквально обжигают, и Рейенира глупо хихикает в эти жаркие поцелуи оттого, что влажные звуки, с которыми Лейнор сосёт член Дейемона, кажутся ей ужасно непотребными.

— Я видела вас. Тебя и Лейнора, не так давно, — говорит Рейенира много позже, когда они лежат, обнявшись. Лейнор спит рядом — он совсем утомился от их любовных игр, и Рейенира пару раз даже проводит рукой по его спутавшимся, влажным от пота волосам, точно гладит маленького ребёнка. — Зачем он тебе?

Дейемон долго молчит, глядя ей в глаза, а потом усмехается, и в этой усмешке нет ничего доброго.

— Этот мальчишка отнял у меня слишком многое, — говорит он наконец, и Рейенира понимает, что вновь краснеет.

Вскоре после этого она стоит в септе, сжав губы в тонкую линию, и смотрит, как дядя берёт в жёны её подругу. Дейемон выглядит влюблённым, хоть Рейенира и знает, что женится он лишь по политическим мотивам. Знает и хочет верить, что дядя всегда любил только одну женщину — её саму. Но где-то в глубине души Рейениры трепыхает крыльями крошечный дракон, пламенем которого служит сомнение. Лейна молода и стройна, в то время как сама Рейенира старше и уже не так прекрасна. Беременность заставила её тело округлиться, а второй ребёнок вот-вот появится на свет.

Да и глаза Лейны блестят так, что не остаётся никаких сомнений. Мужчина, заставивший её на время забыть о полётах на драконе, всё-таки нашёлся.

Рейенира хочет ненавидеть, если не обоих, то хотя бы кого-то из них. Хотя бы Лейну, подругу-предательницу, чьи поцелуи теперь будут принадлежать Дейемону. Хочет, но почему-то не может, даже когда новобрачные улетают на драконах за Узкое море, счастливые и свободные.

Вместо этого Рейенира ненавидит Лейнора, это никчёмное ничтожество, единственное, что осталось у неё, помимо Джейса и будущего младенца. Ненавидит королеву Алисенту и её выводок — глупого и жадного Эйегона, дурочку Хелейну, безумного сопляка Эйемонда.

Она даже почти ненавидит отца, ради успокоения властолюбивой жёнушки отославшего её, свою наследницу прочь, точно преступницу.

На свет появляется Люцерис с его карими глазами и каштановыми волосами, и от насмешек мачехи Рейенире кажется, что её вот-вот разорвёт от ненависти, точно плохо закупоренный сосуд с диким огнём.

Но потом возвращается Лейна, милая Лейна, с двумя прелестными дочерями и солёным привкусом на по-прежнему растрескавшихся губах. И Рейенира успокаивается в обществе подруги и её детей, в обществе дяди, который всё так же волнует её. Теперь они частенько делят постель — Дейемону тоже нравится смотреть на любовные игры двух женщин, которые ему дороги, и Рейенира млеет от удовольствия под его взглядом и сладкими прикосновениями юркого язычка Лейны между ног. Она и сама любит ласкать Лейну — сжимать её увеличившиеся после родов, но всё ещё упругие груди, посасывать нежные соски, слизывать сок её удовольствия с нижних губ. На вкус он кажется таким же солёным, как и поцелуи после прогулок на драконах. Рейенира склоняется ниже, крепче сжимая руками стройные бёдра подруги — так приятно потом пересчитывать губами отпечатки пальцев на белой коже — и чувствует ягодицами, как Дейемон наваливается сверху, входя в неё, сжимая своими большими ладонями её груди. Они могли бы позвать присоединиться к их маленьким играм и Лейнора тоже, но Лейна категорически против. Не потому, что не хочет показывать брату наготу, вовсе нет.

— Я ревную, — просто говорит она, и Рейенира понимающе усмехается в ответ. О да, одно время она испытывала то же самое.

Когда Лейна вновь зачинает дитя, они ласкают её вдвоём. Рейенира водит кончиками пальцев по растущему животу подруги гораздо нежнее, чем когда-либо прикасалась к своему собственному, и щедро делится её поцелуями с Дейемоном. Дядя кажется счастливым — он давно мечтал о сыне. О том, которого потеряла во время шторма лиссенийка Мисария. О том, кого не могла или не захотела подарить супругу «бронзовая сука» Рей Ройс.

О том, кого так мечтает родить Рейенира.

Лейна тоже счастлива. Обе её дочери помолвлены с мальчиками Рейениры, но ей этого мало.

— Хочу, чтобы у тебя была дочь, — доверчиво говорит она Рейенире, переплетая их пальцы. Кожа на её изящных ладонях огрубела от морского ветра и жёсткой кожаной узды. — Тогда она станет женой моего Бейелора. И мы снова породнимся.

«Дочь, — думает Рейенира. — Маленькая уродина с простонародным цветом волос и глаз. Уже давно пора услать этого Стронга подальше, но кем заменить его?»

— Конечно, моя милая, — вслух говорит она и улыбается так тепло, как только может. Дейемон, стоящий у окна, поворачивается к ним лицом, тоже улыбаясь, и Рейенира старается загасить в себе пламя ревности. Потому, что полный любви и тепла взгляд дяди предназначается одной лишь Лейне.

Маленький Бейелор появляется на свет изломанным уродцем, в чьём тельце отказывается теплиться жизнь. Лейна гаснет вместе с ним, точно свеча на ветру – больше нет блеска в глазах, и улыбка кажется далёкой и печальной. Рейенира не отходит от её постели, сжимая руку дяди, пытаясь успокоить его и поддержать. Рейенира понимает, что такое потеря, ведь она сама теряет не меньше. Сейчас ревности нет, только печаль. Поэтому, когда пламя Лейны Веларион потухает окончательно, Рейенира вздрагивает от тихого, хриплого голоса принца Дейемона, в котором, кажется, нет никаких чувств, только лишь глухая уверенность.

— Он будет следующим.

Рука дяди до боли сжимает её ладонь, но Рейенира даже не морщится. И не задаёт вопрос, кто же этот «он».

Они оба знают это. Дракон вот-вот сорвётся с цепи и улетит.


End file.
